Forgotten Friends
by dogtrainer89
Summary: While Ash and his friends are enjoying a beautiful day, a group of villains ruin the day and Ash disappears. Five years later Ash's friends plans on entering a Pokemon tournament. Once arriving they meet a research named Dee, a computer tech named Reg, and their assistant Adam (a young man with no memories before meeting the researcher). Will Ash be able to remember his friends?
1. Ash's Birthday

**Hi there,**

**Thank you for taking time to read my story. This story takes places in the same world as my first start "A Gift of a Badge". I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1- Ash's Birthday

It was clear beautiful spring day in Pallet Town. A group of people were gathered at a cliff over-looking Professor Oak's lab. They had gathered to celebrate a

special occasion the 25th birthday of hometown hero Ash Ketchum. Ash was now a Pokémon Master and the newest Kanto Frontier Brain. After years of

traveling, Ash and Pikachu decided to open the Battle Library just outside of Pallet Town which was set to open in the a week. Today he was focused on

spending the day with family, friends, and Pokémon. Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Brock, James and Cilan were cooking at the grills and setting up the

mountain of food. May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, Jesse, and Iris are talking about Pokémon Contest. Paul, Barry, Misty, Max, Tracey, and Lucy are talking about

battles and strategy. Various Pokémon are chatting, playing, or sleeping either by their trainers or in their own groups. Standing away from the groups was

Ash and Pikachu watching and enjoying see all their favorite people getting along with each other.

Ash watches as Misty brings her left and up the brush the some hair out of her eyes and a flash of silver catches the sun. After years of knowing each other

and a few months of dating Ash asked Misty to marry him. Misty looks up from her group and smiles at her love. Excusing herself from the group she makes her

way over to the hometown hero. She walks over to him and wraps her one arm around his waist and pats Pikachu on the head. Smiling Misty looks at Ash with

loving eye "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "I am thinking how lucky I am to have so many great friends and a wonderful family. I mean look around

us, all these people mean something to me even Jesse and James." answered Ash. Misty looks over at the two former members of Team Rocket, Jesse was

asking Zoey her thoughts on a new technique and James was talking to Brock about a new style of Poké fashion that he had seen. After Ash had announced

the opening of the Battle Library he had defeated a two member once again this time sending them to jail. The duo asked Ash if he would let them work for him

instead of jail time and if they could train with him. At first Ash was skeptical but as time went on the two turned out to be nice people that worked really hard

and had dreams of their own. During this time they had also improved in their battle skill and had become friends with everyone. Meowth even showed to be a

nicer Pokémon and became a second helper to Professor Oak. Which made the Professor over-joyed, because Meowth help in his research in ways he never

thought would be possible as a Poke-Translator.

"I see what you mean I fell just as lucky to have all these people around as well." Misty said with a smile playing with the necklace that she had given Ash for

Christmas. It was a gold chain that had his frontier symbol on the front and a letter A inscribed on the back. She wore a similar necklace but hers was on a

silver chain and was the Cascade badge but not just any Cascade badge this was the badge that Ash got from her sister's the first time he was at her Gym.

Just then Ash heard Brock calling him. "Hey Ash, get over here the food is ready and we would like a word from you before we eat." "Sure Brock" yelled back

Ash. "Come on Mist let's go." Misty lets go of Ash and grabs his hand and they both start walking over to Brock and the other cooks. As Ash and Misty walk over

the other group stop their conversations and join Ash and Misty. When they get to the food table Ash stands in front of everyone and began his speech, "I

want to thank you all for coming today and celebrating my birthday with me. I am lucky to have a great group of friends and family. I hope you all enjoy the

food the Brock and the others prepared and enjoy the rest of the day." As Ash finishes his speech a black helicopter with a large red R on it came up from the

direction of the Professor's house. As it approaches Ash and the others notice it. The door on the side slides open and a number of Team Rocket members and

other member of different organizations jump out of it In front of the group members of the Rocket, Magma, Agua, and Plasma stood there. "What in the world

are you doing here?" Yelled Ash. "We are here to destroy you and your friends Ash Ketchum." said Domino one of the highest ranking Team Rocket agents.

Both sides sent out Pokémon to fight the other. The battling was fierce was Ash and his group were winning. Ash was commanding Pikachu against a

Mightyena. "Pikachu use electroball" commands Ash. The attack hits squarely knocking out the Mightyena. As this Pokémon goes down Ash looks up and sees

Misty battling two Team Magma members and they were pushing her close to the edge of the cliff. One of the members commands a Flygon to use hyperbeam

and the attack missed and starts to head towards Misty. When Ash sees the direction the beam is headed he begins to run and yelling for Misty to get out of

the way. Seconds before the beam hits Misty, Ash is able to push her out of the way but he gets hit with the beam which pushes him off the cliff. "Ash, Pikapi"

both Misty and Pikachu yell watching as the most important person in their lives falls. Their yells get the attention of all the other people. "Pull out" yells

Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket "we must find him and make sure he is gone forever." The group of evil people leaves to locate Ash before Ash's friends

and family stop them. "We must see if we can find Ash before they find him." says a determined Professor Oak. "Let's go." Everyone shouts as they run to find

their fallen friend.

**That ends the first chapter. Chapter two will be uploaded on Fri September 6, 2013. Please rate and review.**

**Until next time,**

**Dogtrainer89 (Dee)**


	2. Meeting of the Legends

Chapter 2- Meeting of the Legends "We must save the Chosen One"

Arceus the creator of the earth Stands in the front of the Hall of Orgins as he and the other Legendry Pokemon of the world

watch over the world. To the right of Arceus stood Kanto's legendary birds Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres, next to them was

Mew and Mewtwo. Arceus had decided that Mewtwo had proven himself of a legendary Pokémon even if he was a clone. Next

were the Johto legends Ho-oh and Lugia along with the beast Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Next was the voice of the forest

Celebi who was flying around Regirock, Registeel, Regice, and Regigigas. Next was Latios and Latias. Then were the legend of

Hoenn Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Deoxys. Then there were the lake guardians of Sinnoh Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie and the creator

of Sinnoh Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Darkrai, Cresselia, Shaymin Manaphy and Phione were next and finally the circle ended

with Heatran, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom and Reshiram. In the center of the

Hall was a large orb in which the Pokemon watched what was happening in the world. It was in this orb the Pokemon

witnessed as Ash was blown off of the cliff saving Misty.

"This is terrible ." voiced Victini as he saw his friend get hurt. All of the legends had a connection to Ash Ketchum. He had

befriended and had even saved the lives of some of the member in the circle. "We need to do something. I know if Team Rocket

finds Ash they will kill him." Mewtwo stated while looking up at Arceus. "But will not a fall from the great a high not kill him?"

Asked Latias with a worried expression. "No, he is still alive but I think he needs to go in to hiding so he can recover from his

injuries and be away from the evil organization. Can anyone think of a place where he will be safe? Asked Arceus looking at the

others. "I have an idea." Came a small voice. Arceus looked around the hall trying to locate the voice. For behind Suicune

emerged Celebi. "Celebi? What do you have in mind?" Asked the Lord of the world. "Well in the Johto region there is a kind

person who saved my life not too long ago and she would help. She has a kind heart and she lives in an area that is isolated. It

will get Ash to a place where someone can take care of him and out of the region so the evil organization cannot find him."

Arceus thought for a minute going over the situation in his head. "Ok let's get Ash where this person of your will find him also I

think to play it save I'm going to erase all of his memories for a while. Mewtwo Looked at Arceus in confusion. "What is the point

of taking his memories?" Smiling sadly Arceus looks around the hall "We all know Ash and with his memories he will be reckless

and return before he is healed. We need him to rest." At that statement all the Legendary nodded. Turning to Celebi and Mew

Arues aksed, "Celebi and Mew can you take Ash to an area he will be found by your human." "Yes, Sir" Both of the legends said

before disappearing.

In the woods of Professor Oak's laid an unconscious Ash. Mew appeared next to him looking worried. Celebi had gone to find

the Person she had mentioned. Mew had stayed behind to watch over the man to make sure no found him. Suddenly the area

turned green announcing the arrival of Celebi. "Well?" said mew "We are in luck she is in the mountain by where she lives and

she is alone. We can leave Ash there and she will find him." "Ok let's go." Smiled Mew. Mew and Celebi moved closer to Ash.

The Pokémon and Ash began to glow as they all disappeared.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Man in the Woods

**Hello All, before I start I get wanted to say sorry are the break between the update. I uploaded the hard drive on my computer and lost the back up for this story. I did re-write the next two chapter. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**Man in the Woods**

**At the base of a mountain in Sinnoh**

A woman wear a purple t-shirt and blue jeans in walking down a mountain path carrying a basket that was starting to over-flow

with berries. Next to her a slick black Pokémon with yellow rings walked next to her. "Well, Umbreon, I think we have a good

amount of berries. We picked enough for our next research and for me to make a pie on Saturday." "Bre (Yep)" agreed the

Pokémon. The two continued down the path. The woman looked up at the sun "seem it's getting a bit late we should be

heading home soon."

Not too far from the two a bright light appeared and three figures appeared. "We should by close the my person." Said the time

travel Pokémon Celebi. "Good hopefully we were seen when we teleported in." spoke Mew as she floated above the injured

Ash. "Um, maybe we should wait in the leafs of the tree over there." Says Celebi while pointing to a large tree across from

them. Meanwhile on the path, the woman and the Pokémon see a flash of light. "Hey Umbreon, did you just see a light over to

the right." Asked the woman. "Bre, um on breon (Yes and I hear something as well." "Let's go check it out."

The two walk over to where they saw the light. As they approach they find a man lying on the ground. "Oh no." whispers the

woman. She dropped the basket and runs to him. She checks for injuries and checks to see if he is breathing and has a pulse.

With a sigh of relief she looks at her partner "He's alive but just barely we need to get him someplace safe and get the doctor. I

think its best if we teleport to the house then sent for the doctor from there." She stands a reaches for a Poke ball that is

clipped to her belt and releases the Pokémon. A Gardevoir appears and bows to her master. "Gardevoir, can you teleport us

back to the house but carefully this man is injured?" "I will gladly" answers the Pokémon as she begins to glow and the two

humans and two Pokémon disappear. Up in the tree the two small legendries look at each other and smile. "We should report

back to Father." States the Celebi before disappearing and Mew nods and disappears as well.

**At on the top of the Mountain **

A man walks out of a barn-like building and looks at the sun. "It's starting to get late I wonder where that girl could be." Just as

he finished speaking figures appear not to far from the front door. He watches as the woman stand and he see someone lying

on the ground. "Shit" he curses as he runs to the gathering. The woman spots him "We found him lying in the wood after we

saw a bright light. Help me get him to the spare bedroom." "We need to get the doctor right away" "I agree, she turns to the

Gardevoir, would you mind teleporting into the city and getting Dr. Wolfe for us. Tell him what happens. The Gardevoir nods and

disappears with a flash. "Ok let's get him upstairs." States the man well gentle lifted him under the arm and the woman moves

his legs lifting them. They make their way to the house to wait for the doctor.


	4. Where are you, Ash?

**Chapter 4**

**Where are you, Ash?**

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

The sun begins to set outside the windows of Professor Oak's Lab. Two figures can be seen sitting in the living room waiting for

some news. Professor Oak takes a sip of his tea and looks across at the woman on the other couch. She is looking down at her

lap and her eyes are moist but she is not crying her cup of tea sits on the table forgotten. He sighs and thinks of something to

tell the woman in front of him "You know they will find him. I mean they have Misty with them and she will never stop looking for

him." Delia looks up as the Professor speaks and think about her soon to be daughter-in-law and smile "I know be I'm still

worried." As she finishes speaking they hear movement at the front door. They stand and look at each other with hope in their

eyes.

Then group of 14 people come into the living room and look at the two in there. The group looks exhausted and ready to fall

over. Delia scans the group looking for the smile of her son, but she doesn't see him. Her eyes rest on the Pikachu resting on

Misty shoulders. Out of everyone he looks the worst. A lone figure steps forward and Delia looks at him. "We looked

everywhere for Ash but we couldn't find him." States one of Ash's oldest friends Brock. At these words Delia sinks down to her

knees and begins to cry. Misty steps forward, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum we will look again tomorrow and continue to look for him

for as long as it take. I promise you we will find him and bring him home." "I know you will Misty. Thank you. "She stands

"Everyone have a sit you all look exhausted I'll go get some lemonade and cookies for you." She leaves the room and everyone

finds a place to sit either in chairs or on the floor. She returns and hands cups of lemonade and plates of cookie to people with

the help of Mr. Mime. Once everything is settled they start talking about plans for the search the next day. Everyone joins in the

conversation with the exception of one person. Standing by the window is Misty she is only half listening to the other around

her. Her thoughts are on the black haired man they are talking about. She sighs while looking at the black night "Where are

you, Ash?"

**Hidden in another part of Kanto**

The leaders of Team Rocket, Magma, Agua and Plasma are gathered listening to the report for a team rocket member. The man

dressed in all black with a large red R stand at the end of the table "everyone has searched for Ketchum and we are unable to

find him. It is also reported that the search from his group was not successful as well." "Well, if his little group can't find him that

is a good sign for us." Stated the Rocket leader well sitting back in his chair. "The leader of Aqua leans forward "That hyper

beam was powerful and he took a direct hit that no one could survive." " I agree there is no way he survived but we have the

problem on his friends. They will do anything to use for what we did." Stated the leader of Magma. The leader of Plasma stand

"Indeed I hate to admit it but I think we will have to lay low for a while." Giovani looks at the group around him "I hate to admit

it but you are right. For now the progress of team Element will lay low for a while until things settle down. "He looks at the

grunt "You are dismissed and anything you've heard will not be repeated to anyone. Got it? "Yes, Sir" States the brunt with a

salute and he turns to leave.


	5. Wait, Who am I and Where am I?

**Chapter 5**

**Wait, who am I and where am I? **

**Second floor of a house in Sinnoh**

The sun shines through curtains of a room and lands on the eyes of a figure laying in the bed. Slowly his eye open and he looks

around the room. He sits up in bed and groans. He feels like he got hit by a truck. With a moan, "Ugh, where am I? After

thinking for a second another question comes to him "more importantly who am I?" he scans the room under the window is a

desk and not too far from the front of the bed is a dresser. He bad he is in is big and set in the center of the room with a red

cover that matches the curtains. The man moves the covers and stands. He nearly loses his footing but quickly regains it. He

looks around the room again this time he notices a pair of jeans and a black shirt on the dresser. He looks down at his clothing

and sees that it is torn to bit. He slowly makes his way to the clothes and changes. They fit him perfectly. He turns and sees a

three doors one by the bed, one by the dresser and one opposite him. "Well I should tell and find someone." He checks the first

two doors, one is a closet and the other leads to a bathroom. He opens the last door and finds himself in a hallway. He spots

stairs at the other end and makes his way down. Near the bottom he finds himself in a kitchen. At the stove stand a man

around 6'5" he is wearing blue jeans and a blue collared shirt and black boots. His brown hair is medium cut not exactly short

but not long either. He is flipping pancakes and talking to a woman sitting at the table. She is reading a pile of papers. She is

wearing a black dress and has bare feet. Her long brown hair (a shade or two lighter than the man's) was pulled into a

ponytail. A bright white lab coat hangs on the back of her chair.

The man on the stairs steps into the kitchen and the woman stopped mid-sentence as he see the man. "Oh wonderful, you're

awake." She smiles and the man at the stove turn around at her words "well sit breakfast should be ready in a few minutes."

The man walks over to the table and sits opposite the woman. "By the way, I'm Dee and the man cooking is Reg." "Hi." Stats

Reg as he sits down with a plate of pancakes. "Umm I'm not sure who I am or where I'm from." Sighs the mystery man. Reg and

Dee look at each other "That's not good." States a worried Dee. "So what do you know?" asked Reg. "Well looking around I

know how to live and stuff and I know" he pauses and looks at the two creatures in the corner of the room. "Is that an

Umbreon and Glaceon?" He asked. "Well you recognize Pokémon and yes they are. Umbreon is mine and Glaceon is Reg's." She

continued "Well at least it's something but we should have the doctor look at you again." "I agree" stated Reg as he takes a bit

of food after swallowing he continues "I have to go into city for supplies I can bring him back. In the mean time you can stay

here with Dee." "Ok" states the man. Dee looks at the Reg "Where is the things you found last night when you went for the

basket of berries." Reg looks in the direction if the living room "it's on the coffee table. Glaceon can you get it?" The Pokémon

leaves her mate and heads to the table and brings the object to Reg. He then hands the object to the man "Do you recognize

this?" The man looks at it "hmm" he pauses and looks at the object it's a golden symbol with a black book on it. He flips it

around and finds a letter A on the back. "I don't remember this sorry." "That alright but I think it's yours the A maybe part of

your name. Since we think A is in your name for now let's call you something that begins with A." she pauses "How about

Adam?" The man looks at the two sitting in front of him "Ok Adam sound fine." "Great now that's settle let finish breakfast then

I'll head into the city." Reg finishes that statement by eating some more.

A short amount of time later the three stand. "Well I'm going to head to the city." He turns to Dee. Mind if I borrow Rapidash

that would be the fastest and plus Gardevoir needs a break. "That's fine, her ball is on the shelf." Reg walks over to the shelf

and grabs the poke ball from the middle top shelf. "I'll be back by mid-afternoon." "Ok, be careful." Reg steps out the door. "The

closest place is about ten miles from here so he will be a while. If you want you could stay here at the house or help me. It's up

to up." "If you don't mind I'll help you." Says Adam. "Great" states Dee as she slips on a pair of black tennis shoes. "You can

come with me to feed the Pokémon." She turns and walks out the door with Adam following her.


	6. Met Our Pokemon snd Flashback

**Chapter 6**

**Met our Pokémon and Flashback**

Dee and Adam walk over to a large barn like structure with Umbreon and Glaceon not far behind. Dee grabs the handle to the

door and pulls it open and walks inside. Adam follows close behind and finds himself in front of a group of Pokémon. Dee

reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Poke ball. She release the Pokémon for inside it. A graceful Gardevoir came out of the

ball and joined it friends. "Normally our Pokémon stay out of their Poke balls but We kept Rapidash in his because Reg was

planning on going to the city today and with Gardevoir doing so much traveling last night I thought it best for her to relax in her

ball." De explained well walking to the back of the barn. Adam looked around the barn it was built a bit differently than a normal

barn in the center was a battle field and to the side a set a stairs leading to the second floor. Dee looked over to Adam to see

his reaction. "Not what you expected." Smiled Dee. "Umm… no but I do have one question why so many steel type Pokémon."

Asked a confused Adam. "Ahh yes well you see this is a mixture of both mine and Reg's Pokémon and Reg favors steel-type with

the exception of Glaceon of course. My Pokémon include Umbreon, Gardevoir, Tropius, Gastrodon, Rapidash, and Mismagius.

Reg's Pokémon are Metagross, Scizor, Steelix, Magnezon, Aggron, and Glaceon." "Six Pokémon each does that mean you both

are trainers?" "At one time yes Reg was going for gym battles and I was a Coordinator. Come over here and take these bowls

of food to Tropius and Scizor please. Adam and Dee feed the Pokémon and sit on a bench to watch them eat. "Mind if I ask you

how you met Reg?" Asked Adam. "Of course not." Dee smiles back at the memory and bends down to pet Glaceon. Dee begins

her story.

**Flashback**

When I began my journey my parents gave me two Eevees one male Evo and one female Eva from different families as a gift. I

come from a family of Eevee breeder in Kanto. So I began my journey but I had one problem the female even though she

respected me she didn't like me as a trainer. We live and traveled together. After three years I was traveling in Johto when one

day I heard a cry in the woods I was camping in. I went to see what was making the noise and that was when I found a

Misdreavus in a poacher net trapped under a tree trunk. I slowly approached the tree and bent down the poor thing was

scared. I looked to Evo "Could you tell her I'm only here to help." He walked over to the scared Pokémon and started talking to

her. I had to think fast I know I could lift the truck by myself. "Eva go out and find someone and bring them back here." Eva

looked up and nodded before leaving. I was able to get the net off the Pokémon and calm her down. About 30 minutes later I

heard the brush behind me rustle and Eva came out. Behind her came out a tall young man and long brown hair. "Well now

what do we have here." He asked. I found her in a poachers net under this tree can you please help me get her out" I asked. "I

think she may be hurt." "The poor thing" he reached back and pulled out a ball and released Aggron. They both went over the

tree on lifted it allowing me to free the Pokémon. I looked up at him "My camp site is not far away lets go back there" "That's

fine I have some medicine and we can check up on her.

After traveling back to the site and tending to the injured Pokémon we were sitting around the camp fire waiting for the soup I

made to cook. Finally he spoke up, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before I'm Reg by the way." "I guess we were kind

of busy before. Friends call me Dee." "It was a surprise when this little one popped out of the ground" he smiled at Eva.

"Popped out of the ground? Wait when did you learn dig?" Dee looked over to the Pokémon. She looked at her trainer and

snickered. Dee rolled her eyes "troublemaker" Reg laughs at the two. "She seems to be a handful." "She can be." "Where are

you from anyways?" "I'm from Johto I've been traveling for five years to different regions." "I take it that make you around 15

right? "Correct what about yourself?" "I'm 13 and come from the Kanto region." "First Pokémon? Asked Reg. " Pokémons

actually Evo and Eva." Petting Evo she smile and explained about her family. "I see well my parents gave me a Beldum." We

spend the rest of the night talking about our adventures and people we had met. By the time we went to bed we had become

good friends.

The next morning Dee woke to Misdreavus floating over her. "Good morning, it looks like someone is feeling better." She smiles

as the Pokémon snuggles up to her. "It looks like someone has a new friend." "Ha-ha I can say the same for you." "What?" Reg

looked down and spotted a small ball of fur. He smiled "You know I love the feel of the cold hardness of steel-type but I like the

feel of her soft fur." After Reg was finished speaking Misdreavus drops a Poke ball into my lap. "Do you went to come with me

on my journey?" the Pokémon nods. "Hmm well the thing is I already have six Pokémon." Dee looks around and spots Reg's bag

with 5 Poke ball on it. "Wait I have an idea." She stands and grabs a poke ball from her bag and walks over to Reg. She hands

him the ball. He looks confused "What's this?" "This is Eva's Poke ball the thing is she needs a trainer who would care for her. I

focus on Evo more. Think of it as a thank you for helping us out. Well if it's ok with you little one." Dee bends and pets Eva. Eva

stands and licks Reg on the cheeks while wagging her tail. "I'll take that as a yes." Laughs Reg. They eat breakfast and Dee

catch Misdreavus as they prepare to separate Reg looks down at Eva. "You know it would be a shame to break up Evo and

Eva." Dee looks over to the Pokémon Evo was leaning against Eva. "What do you have in mind?" Why don't we travel together?

I could be fun plus then we will have someone to talk to." Dee smiles. "Sure that sound like a great idea."

"And from that day forward Reg and I travel together. We stopped traveling when Reg was 20 and I was 18. We had won the

Sinnoh League and the Grand festival plus a tag battle that year. I decided I wanted to research on how berries affect

Pokémon and Reg decided to learn about computer programing and technology. We settled in Sinnoh because I always had

love the area. We built the house and research area and have been here ever since." "That's a really great story so these are

the Eevees you started with Dee?" Yep Eva evolved into Glaceon for Reg because he like the feeling of cold. Her icy coat is

prefect for him. Umbreon evolved because I love the night and the moon." "Let's head back to the house shall we?" Dee stands

and walks out of the barn with Adam, Umbreon and Glaceon following.

**Hello,**

**I just wanted to thank you for taking time to read this. Please tell me what you think of it so for. **

**I decided today was just some back story of Dee and Reg. **

**Anyways until next week**

**Regret Nothing,**

**dogtrainer89 (Dee)**


End file.
